


Devil's Lust

by incaseyoufic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaseyoufic/pseuds/incaseyoufic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is suffering from a certain physical issue, and is ordered by his master to fix it however possible. One-shot PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters associated with Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.
> 
> Enjoy~

Sebastian sighed and leaned his head back against the rails of his bed. He trembled and suppressed another moan. Lust, pure and powerful and pulled straight from the depths of Hell, had struck him. He breathed harshly through his nose. It would be undignified of him as the Phantomhive butler to engage himself in relief.

But oh, he was getting desperate. He had denied himself now for as long as he could. It was humiliating, the way this human body of his had succumbed to such sensations. It had never happened before, and Sebastian was none the wiser to the trigger for it.

Just as Sebastian was about to unbutton his trousers, Ciel summoned him.

Sebastian’s eyes flashed red and he growled in frustration. Sometimes his Young Master was annoyingly demanding.

Sebastian made his way to his Master’s office. He hoped Ciel would not notice that his control was about to slip. Lust was catalyzing his darker Devil nature to the surface.

Plastering his customary smile to his face, Sebastian entered the office.

“Yes my Lord?”

Ciel looked up from his paperwork. He rose an eyebrow at Sebastian’s appearance. To any other eye, the butler would appear to be normal. To Ciel’s trained eye, his butler appeared stressed.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Sebastian smirked. “As sharp as usual, Young Master.”

Ciel flicked his hand dismissively. “Ignore my question if you want, I don’t care. Meirin needs to be checked on. She is in the third corridor in the West Wing,” he said.

Ciel’s order fell on distracted attention. Sebastian could not look away from the pulse at his Young Master’s neck. He resisted the urge to lick his lips. Realizing he had not retained what his Master had just said, embarrassingly he asked for a repeat.

“My Lord?”

Ciel glared again, wondering what Sebastian’s problem was. Usually he followed orders without any questions. Something was obviously distracting him, he thought. “I do not trust her clumsiness with the cleaning of the trophy room.”

Sebastian nodded and took a step towards the door, eager to exit the suddenly stifling room.

“Sebastian,” Ciel said after a moment.

Sebastian paused, his hand on the door handle.

“Fix whatever the hell your problem is. Dogs shouldn’t be distracted from their duties,”

A smile worthy of a Devil graced Sebastian’s face. “Yes my Lord,” he said.

As per his Young Master’s orders, Sebastian made his way to the West Wing’s third corridor. He knew where the young maid was even before he saw her. The loud crash of metal on carpeted floor was evidence enough.

“Oh, oh no!! Not again!”

A torrent of shiny metal trophies cascaded from the tall shelves, carrying Meirin along for the tumble.

Sebastian was at her side in a flash, wearing an amused smile, and for a moment he almost forgot about his own problems.

One last trophy fell down from the shelf and Meirin gasped and winced, expecting it to fall on her head. Sebastian intercepted it.

“Mr Sebastian!” Meirin exclaimed, only now noticing the butler’s presence. “Th-thank you! I, I don’t know what happened, they all just - ”

Sebastian knelt down and began removing trophies from the pile around Meirin. “It is alright,” he said, interrupting her stuttering. It seemed his Young Master’s order had been well placed.

Meirin shut her mouth, blushing. She adjusted her glasses, which surprisingly remained undamaged. With Sebastian’s help they quickly placed all of the trophies back to their shelves.

Meirin gasped suddenly and drew back her hand, cradling it to her bosom. “Oh!”

“What is wrong?” He leaned down close to Meirin, whose face flamed in a blush.

The maid revealed her hand, which was bleeding. “It must’ve got cut in the fall,” she said, her voice trembling.

Sebastian inhaled sharply through his nose. His eyes flashed red. The lust he had managed to control so far in the maid’s presence shot back full force. The smell of the red blood pulsating from her pale skin flooded his nose, making his mouth fill with saliva.

Did his Master not ask him to solve his problem? And, as far as Sebastian could tell, the maid had always harboured her own lust for him.

Sebastian leaned in close and gently grasped Meirin’s bleeding hand. “It looks painful,” he murmured.

Meirin’s eyes widened. Sebastian was acting extremely uncharacteristically! She gasped when the butler made eye contact with her. His eyes were glowing red, pupils turned to small black slits. And he was _touching_ her!

“M-Mr Sebastian,” she said, her voice held in a gasp. “Your eyes…”

Sebastian smirked. This human amused him. The blood pooling in her cheeks enticed him.

“Let me see _your_ eyes,” he said, his voice taking on a rare husky tonality. He slowly removed the glasses from Meirin’s face, revealing the maid’s beautiful eyes. Sebastian recalled the evening he met the former sniper. That this small human girl could kill with such dead accuracy had lured him to hire her into the Phantomhive family. For the moment, the recollection it turned him on. Luckily for them, this area of the mansion was relatively secluded. Bard was busy in the kitchen and Finnian was outside, ensuring the privacy Sebastian needed to relieve himself of the unwanted lust ravaging his body.

Meirin was mesmerized. Sebastian’s strangely red eyes seemed to pierce into her very being. She had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were definitely not human, she realized. The time for thinking was over – the lust beaming through Sebastian’s eyes was contagious. The promise in Sebastian’s eyes reflected so many of Meirin’s nocturnal fantasies. She was already wetter than she had ever been.

“T-take me,” Meirin gasped, arching her bosom into Sebastian’s hand.

Sebastian chuckled darkly at Meirin’s perversion. “Oh I intend to do more than that,”

Meirin didn’t know what had come over Sebastian, but she was glad it had.

Sebastian bent down and licked all of the blood from Meirin’s hand. “Delicious,” Sebastian murmured.

In the blink of Meirin’s fluttering eyelids, Sebastian had her slammed up against the wall. He pushed the heavy layers of her skirts up to her thighs. She gasped and let her legs fall open.

“Yes, oh Mr Sebastian, yes,” Meirin moaned. Was this actually happening? The feel of Sebastian’s white gloves against her thighs made her moan in pleasure. It was all much too good to be true.

A woman’s legs were the most sexually enticing part of the body, and Meirin had beautiful legs. He ran his hands farther up her inner thighs, bunching her skirts thickly around her middle. He wanted to see her blood running down the pale skin.

Sebastian leaned in against Meirin and pressed nose into her neck, inhaling deeply. He licked and bit her neck, smirking as she moaned and writhed against him. She hugged his body close to her. The smell of her desire for him ached in his nostrils, sending him over the edge. His hands made quick work of untying and lowering his pants.

Without warning Sebastian thrust into the maid in his arms, completely burying his hard cock within her wet heat. He swallowed her scream of pleasure in a vicious kiss. He seldom kissed humans, though at this point he was past caring.

Breaking the kiss, Meirin’s head fell back against the wall, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. Her hands restlessly moved against Sebastian’s back and neck as he drove his lust in and out of her.

Sebastian knew it would never be enough. He would not be satisfied so easily. The girl’s erratic breathing, warmer body temperature and flushed cheeks signalled her impending climax. His own sense of satisfaction was teasingly out of reach, denying him the ability to complete his Young Master’s request.

The sudden mental image of his Young Master sprawled on his bed, openly wanton and begging for his attentions pulled that satisfaction into the realm of possibility for Sebastian. He groaned and thrust into Meirin harder, faster.

“Mr – Mr Sebastian! Ah!”

Meirin’s lower back and head were going to be bruised, but she didn’t care. All she knew was the raw pleasure of the butler inside of her. Hot pleasure coiled in her stomach, throbbing around Sebastian’s cock. Her thighs quivered in their grip around Sebastian. She cried out as he thrust into her with particular force.

“I’m – I’m almost! Oh, Oh!” She announced her orgasm with a loud, high pitched cry of pleasure. She had known her orgasm would be fast – she had been so wet and aroused before he’d even began.

Sebastian groaned into Meirin’s sweaty neck. She grew impossibly hot around him as she climaxed. He was sucked in to her folds deeper, squeezed into her throbbing sex. The demon had not for a while experience something so raw. Humans were certainly passionate beings.

Meirin moaned breathlessly as Sebastian licked salty sweat from her neck. Her breaths came in gasps. Weak with rare post coital pleasure, her arms fell from Sebastian’s shoulders and her thighs quivered. She gasped as she met Sebastian’s eyes. The demonic glowing red was even more pronounced than before. She dared not question the predatory gleam in his eyes.

Both groaned as Sebastian slowly removed himself from her body. Achingly, he realized that he had been unable to fulfill Ciel’s last order. He was still fully erect, and no less lustful.

“I am sorry Meirin, for defiling you,” Sebastian said, his voice simmering in a growl. Of course he only offered these words for her sake. He was not sorry at all.

Meirin flushed and shook her head. She had wanted every bit of Sebastian’s attentions. She let her legs fall from Sebastian’s sides and lowered herself down to the ground, still catching her breath. Her eyes fell to Sebastian’s obvious erection, slick and covered in her fluids.

“You didn’t…”

“I did not finish, no. Though that is no fault of yours. You were magnificent,” he said, leaning in close to Meirin.

She bit her lip. “I-I can take care of it for you,” she whispered. She leaned in towards his erection, fully intending pay him back for his services. She felt bad after all that he had not reached orgasm. She opened her mouth to kiss the head, not minding that he was covered in her own fluids.

In a flash, Sebastian had fixed his pants, preventing Meirin from proceeding. “That is quite alright. Such acts are not appropriate for a young lady,” he said, smiling at her.

“But-”

His face grew very serious and he leaned in close. “I would very much appreciate it if you were not to mention what has transpired here to the other servants. Understandably, it would risk both of our positions in this family.”

Stuttering, Meirin nodded. “Y-yes, of course!” Her time with the butler was only to be retold in the privacy of her dreams. Anyways, she thought, Bard and Finny would never believe her if she chose to tell them.

After Sebastian left, Meirin sat against the wall for some time, wondering what the hell had just happened and if it all had been real. She pinched her quivering leg and winced. No, she was not in a dream. Meirin then wondered if she would ever be able to withstand being in the same room as the butler ever again without dying of embarrassment, or jumping the man in a fit of lust.

Sebastian winced. He had never known that walking with a full erection would be so damned uncomfortable. His session with Meirin had not helped. In fact, the sex had only made matters worse. The demon only craved _more_. He needed to feel flesh on his flesh, to see cheeks flushed with blood, to elicit sounds of unrestrained pleasure. He needed to see his cold, unflinching Young Master unravel with the passion so famous to human beings. That, Sebastian thought, would surely bring him the true satisfaction he so desperately craved.

Without hesitation, Sebastian made his way back to Ciel’s office. He hoped his master would not be too disappointed that he had failed in fixing his problem.

Without knocking, Sebastian entered the office.

Ciel looked up from his desk and his eyes immediately went to the quite obvious bulge in Sebastian’s trousers. His face turned beet red. Sebastian resisted the urge to smirk.

Ciel cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly and tried to focus on his butler’s face. “Er, d-did you find Meirin?”

Sebastian bowed slightly. “Yes My Lord. You were quite correct in sending me to assist her. Had I not been there in time, the trophy room would be in a serious state of disorder.”

“Right,” Ciel mumbled. Sebastian’s groin was like a magnet for his eyes. _What the hell?!_

“Did you fix whatever the hell was wrong with you?” Ciel knew with an odd feeling that Sebastian’s current physical state was answer enough.

Sebastian’s smirk grew wider. “I am sorry to say Young Master that I did not. Though I did give it my best shot,” he answered. He was feeling very amused at Ciel’s apparent growing distress and discomfort. His master really was so adorable sometimes.

Ciel glared. “And did I not give you the order to do so?”

Sebastian put a finger to his chin and cocked his head thoughtfully. “As I recall, Young Master, you specifically said to ‘fix whatever the hell my problem is’ and that ‘dogs shouldn't be distracted from their duties’. Nowhere in that demand was the word ‘order’. Now, if you were to explicitly give me an _order_ …” Sebastian trailed off, hoping his master would catch the bait.

“Tch,” Ciel said, irritated. _He’s such a smart ass. If order him to deal with this_ now _… surely something_ bad _will happen. But if he’s left like this, he’ll be useless_.

Sebastian waited in apparent patience for his master to come to a decision. His self control was slipping down a slope of unhinged lust.

Ciel lifted his chin with resolution. “Sebastian, I order you to completely fix your current state of distress right now so that you may regain your competency as my butler,”

Sebastian’s smirk grew impossibly wide. Ciel barely had time to blink before the demon was behind his desk chair. Ciel turned a wide-eyed stare to Sebastian, who merely chuckled darkly in response.

“Wh-what are you going to do?” the boy asked, anticipation rising off his tone.

“What kind of a butler would I be, if I did not follow Young Master’s orders?” Sebastian replied, avoiding a specific answer. After all, he did not wish for the order to be retracted just yet.

Another quick movement placed Sebastian between Ciel’s chair and the back of his desk, so that Ciel’s thin legs were on either side of him. Sebastian leaned over Ciel and placed one gloved hand upon one soft cheek. Red bloomed beneath the white of his glove. He slipped two fingers beneath Ciel’s eye patch and in a slow caress, pushed the silk garment up through the boy’s silky hair and off his head. It fell delicately to the floor beside them.

Ciel hardly dared to breathe. The demon had never touched him like this before. Nobody had ever touched him like this, not as far as he could remember. The hand on his cheek, the fingers moving so delicately through is hair, felt both pleasurable and dangerous at the same time. It rose goose bumps upon his skin.

Sebastian smirked as the glowing purple seal of the contract was revealed, still glowing in the aftermath of Ciel’s order.

“Tell me Young Master,” Sebastian whispered, “do you have any idea what the nature of my condition means?” He leaned in a bit closer to Ciel, bowing his back.

Ciel’s answer took a second to form in his mind, so transfixed was he by the demon’s hypnotizing red eyes. “I’ve seen what men do to women when in this state…”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed in sudden anger. “What you’ve seen, my Lord, is the vulgar passions of human men drunken with lust, mad with purely physical commands,” he said. “Even a demon such as myself can be made sick from how women were treated at the hands of human men. A demon, however, drunken with lust, as I am now, has full capacity of his reason.”

Ciel wondered for a second if there was sincerity in Sebastian’s confession of a moral conscious. He blushed and broke the intense stare with the demon. “I am no woman,” he stated.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned another inch closer. “Ah, but your order has negated that truth, has it not?”

Growing impatient with discussion, the demon buried his face in Ciel’s neck and inhaled the boy’s sweet scent. He relieved his back by falling to his knees at Ciel’s feet. The scent of his contractor catalyzed the lust within him and sent his body in shivers.

Ciel turned his head to the side, allowing Sebastian greater access to his neck. He clenched his hands into fists and tried to keep his breathing steady. He wasn’t sure yet how to feel about the demon’s advances. Never before had an order manifested so intimately for him. He had never actually ordered Sebastian to remedy his situation with Ciel himself, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to banish the demon’s advances. A sudden realization dawned then on Ciel.

“When you checked on Meirin…”

Sebastian rose from Ciel’s neck with a smirk on his face. “Yes?”

“Did you have sex with her?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the bluntness of his innocent Master’s question. He could not recall Ciel ever using that word before. “Yes,” he replied honestly. _Is he jealous?_

Quite far from feeling jealously, Ciel felt in his gut the stirrings of arousal as his mind supplied him with thoughts and images of Sebastian doing… _that_ with the maid. No doubt the butler had executed that task like every other: perfectly.

Sebastian immediately picked up on the minute shift in Ciel’s scent; anxiety had changed to mild arousal. It was enough permission for the demon to let fall his straining control.

Without warning Sebastian leaned in to steal Ciel’s first kiss. Kissing was an act that humans recognized as affectionate, and as his butler, Sebastian deemed it necessary to make Ciel comfortable, at least for a few moments, before he completely ravaged him.

Ciel broke away, blushing and stuttering. “B-bastard! That wasn’t for you!”

Sebastian chuckled. “Your first kiss, my Lord? Should it have gone to Miss Elizabeth instead?”

Ciel glared and looked away, embarrassed. “Shut up,” he snapped.

“I could not agree more, my Lord. Enough with talking,” the butler said, his voice taking on a husky quality that only made Ciel want to squirm in his seat. Sebastian was growing impatient himself to be rid of his current state of unbearable and undignified lust. His erection throbbed with need. The brief kiss with his contractor had already proved to the demon that his close bond with Ciel was the missing ingredient – the element lacking from his tryst with Meirin, the element so necessary for his complete satisfaction.

Sebastian captured Ciel’s lips again, cutting off whatever the boy had been about to say. His hands dropped to loosely grip Ciel’s thin ankles. Without breaking the kiss, he began undoing the buckles on Ciel’s shoes. Ciel’s lips remained shut, whether by stubborn choice or lack of experience, Sebastian did not know or care. He forced the boy’s mouth open with his tongue, feeling the vibrations of Ciel’s moan against the muscle.

“Yes, that’s it Young Master,” the demon whispered against the boy’s mouth. “Moan for me.”

The hot kiss resumed before Ciel could comment. Sebastian grew quickly addicted to the taste of his Master’s mouth and used his tongue to experience every inch of it. He removed the boy’s shoes and then slid his hands sensually up Ciel’s thin calves, the same calves he had dressed every morning he could now touch in this way so undignified for a servant.

Ciel was lost in the sensations of Sebastian’s kiss. It was the most pleasurable act he had experienced in his short life. Hot flushes of arousal seemed to flow directly from the man’s tongue down to his groin. Granted, the young Earl had no prior experience being physically intimate with another person before Sebastian, but he was not naive. He was also not a stranger to indulging oneself in the privacy of their own bedroom. Turning fifteen had brought to Ciel new and demanding urges, some of which had not been ignored.

Ciel shivered as Sebastian broke the kiss to lick his neck. Perhaps indulging in those urges with someone so experienced and absolutely _perfect_ as his demon servant was nothing but fortuitous. He would just have to remember to order said servant to _never speak_ of said indulgence to _anyone_. _Ever._

To Sebastian’s immense delight, Ciel let his legs fall open, physically announcing his submission to the demon. Sebastian chuckled at the feeling of déjà vu – just moments ago Meirin had let her legs fall open for him in the same fashion. He wondered if his master was as innocent as he’d thought. Sebastian would make damned sure Ciel lost his innocence within the hour.

In a quick series of movements and without breaking their intense kiss, Sebastian had picked up Ciel, sat down in his master’s chair, and placed Ciel in his lap. The boy broke from the kiss to gasp, the feeling of Sebastian’s hard erection beneath him, nudging his ass, sending a hot bolt of pleasure spiking through him. He felt his own cock twitch in his pants. Sebastian felt so _huge_ beneath him, and the younger boy felt a flicker of fearful anticipation. But then he recalled that, moments before, Sebastian had been pounding into Meirin, and Ciel was comparable in size to the maid, so if she could take it, so could he.

Feeling a bit more confident, Ciel embraced his rapidly flaring arousal and threaded his fingers roughly through his butler’s hair, resuming their heated kiss. Sebastian’s large hands encased Ciel’s waist and forced down Ciel’s hips, making them both groan as the demon’s erection rubbed against the boy’s bucking groin. Ciel broke away from the kiss again and, with trembling fingers, unbuttoned his butler’s coat. Taking the hint, the demon shrugged out of his upper layers, leaving his bare chest exposed to his young master’s exploring gaze. Sebastian smirked when Ciel licked his lips, clearly liking what he saw. Those blue eyes fluttered close when the demon gripped _hard_ at Ciel’s hips and bucked into them, thrusting his clothed erection repeatedly into what he felt was the boy’s ass. The demon could already anticipate that this sexual encounter would be far more satisfying than his recent indulgence with the female staff member.

Sebastian growled and, eyes flashing red with lust, ripped away at the remainder of Ciel’s clothing, in no time leaving the breathless boy flushed and naked on his lap. Oh hell he _wanted_ this creature, this arrogant human in his clutches. The lust Sebastian had suffered from earlier was _nothing_ like the intensity of his desire now, desire to rip his master apart with a ruthless ferocity. He could not cause his master pain though; he would need to maintain some ounce of control, just as he had with Meirin. Ciel’s body was more fragile.

A low growl rumbled low in the demon’s throat as he scraping his nails down Ciel’s naked back, making the boy shiver and moan. Sebastian dipped his head down to sniff and lick at Ciel’s pale neck, making his way slowly up to nip at a sensitive ear lobe. “I’m going to fuck you, master,” he whispered into the boy’s ear. He felt his master’s throat muscles work as he swallowed past a dry throat, felt small hands grip tightly at his exposed chest.

“D-do it then,” Ciel stuttered, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian growled into Ciel’s ear. His hot tongue darted into the boy’s ear, making him gasp and squirm, rubbing against the demon.

With quick movements of his hands Sebastian opened his trousers, freeing his persistent erection. He was suddenly aware of the fact that, while the female had been practically dripping with natural lubricant, Ciel’s entrance was only moist with sweat. As Sebastian did not want to cause irreparable damage to his young master, he would need to sacrifice precious control to adequately prepare him. Sebastian spit onto two of his fingers, knowing that saliva was definitely not an appropriate source of lubrication, but damnit, it would have to be enough for now. Ciel squirmed as the demon eased two fingers into his tight hole, stretching the hot cavern beyond anything it had felt before.

Ciel winced at the discomfort, eager for some kind of change, some pleasure from the searching fingers. He trusted that his servant would not harm him, but also knew that losing one’s virginity was not supposed to be completely pleasurable, at least not at first. He willed his body to relax as Sebastian opened him, knowing that much worse was coming. He leaned into Sebastian’s chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the naked flesh. He grunted and whined as a third finger joined the two in his ass, wondering how long this preparation would last, or how much he could take.

“Sebastian,” Ciel moaned, distantly mortified at how wanton he sounded to his own ears. “ _Do it now_.”

The demon groaned in appreciation at the permission and lifted Ciel up to align his opened entrance with his aching cock. Slowly, both of them panting, Ciel eased himself down onto Sebastian’s hot organ. The demon growled and leaned forward, biting and licking the boy’s sweaty neck, thrusting up into Ciel, burying himself farther than he’d assumed was possible, and _yes_ this was far better than it had been with the maid. He panted and growled, losing himself in the incredible pleasure, sucking at Ciel’s neck, hands squeezing into the boy’s sides as he fucked him from below. The chair creaked and twitched with each thrust, groaning against the floor and surely leaving scrapes.

Ciel’s gasped moans had turned from pained to erotic, music to Sebastian’s ears, the pain of each thrust changing into hot, incredible pleasure. Each slide of the hot, large organ inside of Ciel sent a delicious wave of pleasure through his body. His fingers dug into Sebastian’s scalp, moaning as the demon’s tongue ravished his sensitive neck. His own cock bounced in his lap with each hard thrust.

“Harder, come on,” Ciel panted. “ _God_ , fuck me harder!”

“I will not last,” Sebastian breathed through clenched teeth. He did not think it would be _this_ good, being so intimate with his contractor. It was almost too intense, too good to be possible. Sebastian groaned aloud as he realized they were changing their bond irrevocably, that he would most likely have a need to regularly fuck his master, that it would become hopelessly addictive.

“I don’t care – just do it,” Ciel grunted, moving against him with reckless abandon. Ciel grabbed at Sebastian’s sweaty face, engaging him in a forceful kiss that was all tongues. With a loud groan, the boy broke away. “I – I think I’m going to – aaah!” Ribbons of hot cum shot from Ciel’s cock, landing on both their stomachs.

The feeling of his master’s seed against Sebastian’s naked skin sent him over the edge. He cried out, his body stiffening as he exploded inside Ciel, squeezing the boy’s hips with bruising strength. Ciel groaned at the sensation of hot fluid filling him and he collapsed, breathing heavily, against the demon’s sweaty chest.

They both sat there on the abused chair for a few minutes, sweaty and entangled, regaining normal breathing. With a grunt, Sebastian lifted Ciel off of him, making Ciel groan and grimace in discomfort.

“Disgusting,” the boy muttered, feeling Sebastian’s seed drip out of him.

The demon chuckled darkly, smirking at his master. “Incredible,” he corrected, making Ciel blush.

“Are you fixed now, then?”

“Hm, I believe so. But I might suffer through another episode, so to speak, later on in the day. Or every day hence forth.”

Ciel rolled his eyes, blushing even harder. Then he bit his lip and glared hard at his butler. “You are not to go to anyone else for help with your problem. Only me. Understand?”

Sebastian leaned in close to the red-faced Ciel, brushing their noses together. “Yes, my Lord.”


End file.
